Sonic Rush Heroes
Sonic Rush Heroes is a action-adventure handheld muitiple game for the Nintendo Switch and its the Third installment of Sonic Rush Series and its just like Sonic Rush and Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Heroes. Gameplay This gameplay is the same as Sonic Rush Series however Sonic Rush gameplay is mix and combined with Sonic Heroes gameplay and Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Heroes and only now it has several elements where the player can contorl three characters are available at any time to choose from as the player may switch the party's leader freely whilist the other two characters follow. each character has an indvividual ability and new moves - Speed-type is for for fast stages and it has new moves: stomp, slide and extra boost, Flight-type is for reaching high places and it has new moves: swim, carry either or both Speed-type and Power-type and tail-swipe and Power-type is for breaking objects and it has new moves: slam, throw and quake punch. Speed, Flight and Power can now be any color of each team and this game has elemental shield: fire shield, bubble shield and lightning shield. the player must uses these abilites and new moves to traverse Fifteen Zones and Extra Zone just like the ones from Sonic Advance, Sonic Heroes and Sonic Rush. each team also has a Team Blast skill which be performed when the Team Blast gauge is Full this can be achieved bt performing such action as destroying enemies or collectiong rings. Teams in addition to controlling three characters the player may select one of the six teams are available to use at the beginning of the game to choose from. each team has one member capable of the aformentiond skills, which are Speed, Flight and Power but follow a different, yet interwined storyline. each team also has a unique team blast skill that has major power and additional effect. 'Team Sonic' Diffculty: Medium Team Blast: Sonic Overdrive This team blast has Knuckles grabs Tails by the feet who grabs Sonic by the feet and he spins Sonic and Tails around before releasing them. Upon release Tails kick Sonic away, who yells Blast Away! and Sonic starts bouncing around the area at astounding speed, destroying all enemies in the area. After performance, Sonic can perform Light Speed Attack on additional nerby enemies and using Sonic with Thunder Shoot or Fire Dunk abilites gives a similar effect, until the team blast gauge resets. Story Tails and Knuckles finally caught up with Sonic again in Tornado 2, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles receive a message from Dr. Eggman that their newest weapon will be in five days and rule the world and build Eggmanland and Dr. Eggman challange them which Sonic accepts, so the Three Heroes must band together again and foil Dr.Eggman's plan once again. 'Team Sol' Diffculty:' Easy' Team Blast: Scalding Kinesis This new team blast has Blaze and Marine combine their hydrokinesis and pyrokinesis, to make balls of scalding water or vaporizing fire. Story Blaze and Marine are on the southren lsland sitting and relaxing in their House until Silver knock on the door showed up and informed them that the whole island is empty, the Sol Emerals are gone and all the coconut crew dissappeared. Blaze said it must be the work of Eggman Nega and Marine is angry. Silver asks to help and Blaze said yes so the Three goes on a journey to find the Sol Emeralds and their friends. 'Team Dark' Diffculty: Hard Team Blast: Chaos Inferno This team blast has Shadow pulls out a Chaos Emerald and performs Chaos Control, Rouge then lifts Omega off the ground and Omega spins his torso around while shooting a powerful laser blast attack from his arms to destroy all enemies in the area. After the performance, time will be stopped which means all enemies, doors and switches will be frozen in place until the the Team Blast gauge resets. Story During at night, Shadow is standing on top of a skyscraper watching. all of a sudden the electricity gose off and a huge screen appears on a skyscraper. Dr. Eggman and Eggman Nega appears from it and informs the world that in days to come the entire world will witness their newest weapon being unleashed to this city. Shadow heads to the G.U.N. headquarters and reports that to Rouge, Omega and the Commander however they already got the message and sent troops to their base to stop them however non of them return. Shadow decided to go find Eggmans along with Rouge and Omega so the three Anti-Heroes heads to confont Eggmans and rescue the soldiers. 'Team Rose' Diffculty: Beginner Team Blast: Flower Festival This team blast has Big bounce Amy and Cream on the surface of his umbrella. Amy and Cream then hop up to form a tower with Big, with Cream balancing on Amy, Amy balancing on top of Big's umbrella and Big holding his umbrella as high as he can. Cheese then begin showing flowers and petals, destroying all enemies in the area. After the performance each member is granted a Power Core while the team itself is granted a shield, a fiire shield, a bubble shield or a lightning shield and become invincible Story on a sunny day Amy, Cream, Cheese, Big, Vanilla, the Chao and all of animal friends have gathered to celebrate and party. Big, Froggy and some animal friends in seen performing dress up for the children while the rest are watching. all the sudden one of Eggmans huge battleship emerge then attack and capture most of the Chao, animal friends and Vanilla. Amy, Cream, Cheese and Big gathers strenght and courage and embark on a journey to rescue them. Team Chaotix Diffculty: Very Hard Team Blast: Chaotix Recital This team blast has Espio and Charmy begin to play musical instrument while Vector sings into microphone. the resulting sound waves they create destroying all enemies in the area. for each enemy destroyed during a team blast Team Chaotix receive a random amount of rings. After the performance Team Chaotix can recevie additional amounts of rings for each enemy destroy afterwards until the Team Blast gauge resets. Story One day while in their messy detective agency, Espio, Charmy and Vector receives a message via computer, Omni-Viewer from the President himself saying that there have been a lot of mysterious dissapearance of citizen lately and he wants Espio, Charmy and Vector to find out what happened. he also mentions that he will pay them big money. As soon Vector hears that, he gathers his team and they start their investigation. 'Team Babylon' Diffculty: Expert Team Blast: Extreme Gear K.O. This team blast has Storm hop on his extreme gear board and grabs Jet and Wave, the two then spin dash then the wind surrounding them and Storm punches three times destroying all enemies in the area. after the performance the two continues to spin dash, Storm keep punching and tons of wind will appear destroying additional enemies until the Team Blast gauge resets. Story Jet and Wave are sitting on the airship all the sudden Storm bust in and infrorm them the news that Eggman is plotting some weapon they develop and it big really big. Wave check it out on the computer of this and she said he's right and she also discovered and told them that Eggman is not alone he had help from another Eggman in the sol dimeinsion so Jet, Wave and Storm grab their boards and went on a journey to find out. Villains *Dr. Eggman *Eggman Nega *Cubot *Orbot *Metal Sonic/Neo Metal Sonic *Metal Sonic 3.0/Neo Metal Sonic 3.0 Enemies *Egg Pawn *Egg Flapper *Egg Hammer *Egg Magician *Klagen *Buzzer *Chopper *Crabmeat *Crawl *Jawz *Moto Bug *Sandworm *Spiny *Mole *Batbot *Orbinaut *Spinner *Burrobot *Bubbles *Rhino-Liner *Cameron *Falco *E-2000 *Egg Shackles *Egg Typhoon *Egg Launcher Zones and Bosses each Zones has two stages and a boss just like Sonic Rush and Sonic Advance 2 and a Zone map is just like Sonic Advance 2 and Sonic Rush however the zones stages and Bosses stages are just like the ones from Sonic Advance and Sonic Rush. Special Stages This special stages is so similar to Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Heroes and Sonic Rush but this time three characters must work together to collect rings and get a Chaos Emerald. to get to a special stages you to get 50 rings or more a get to a giant ring. Just like in Sonic Advance series and Sonic rush if the player get enough rings before reaching the half-way point they would be given higher ring count and would then collect that many by the end of the special stage to obtain a Chaos Emerald. There are bombs Red and Purple flappers so make sure you avoided the bomb and destroyed the flappers for each flapper destroyed get one ring or three rings. there is also a trick panel if the player hit it will launched team into the air and will have to touch the numbers in their respective order to gain rings. they will gain no ring if the time runs out or hit by a wrong number. Extra Zone/Final Story you must complete all 6 teams story mode and collect all 7 Chaos Emeralds and all 7 Sol Emeralds to unlock the Extra Zone/Final Story Team Super *Speed: Super Sonic *Flight: Super Tails *Power: Super Knuckles * Head of the Team: Super Sonic Team Burning *Speed: Burning Blaze *Flight: Super Silver *Power: Super Marine * Head of the Team: Burning Blaze Story Metal Sonic as Neo Metal Sonic and Metal Sonic 3.0 as Neo Metal Sonic 3.0 appeared in front of them and said that they will rule all machine in the world and then they transformed and fuse into Metal Alpha. Eggman said: he can finally speak again and Eggman Nega said: but how? then Sonic said: it must be the power of Chaos and Eggman said: exactly Metal Sonic and Metal Sonic 3.0 has combin all of your data with the power of Chaos and those two are super powerful we can't defeat them agrh if only we have the Seven Chaos Emeralds and Seven Sol Emeralds then Team Dark, Team Rose, Team Chaotix and Team Babylon show them all 6 Chaos Emeralds and 6 Sol Emeralds while Sonic hold his Blue Emerald and Blaze hold her Purple Sol Emerald, Tails and Knuckles will go with Sonic and Silver and Marine will go with Blaze then Team Dark, Team Rose, Team Chaotix and Team Babylon will buy them time which Team Sonic and Team Sol agreed to, so Team Sonic, Team Sol, Team Dark, Team Rose, Team Chaotix and Team Babylon are ready to take down two Metal Sonics. Extra Zone: Time/Space *Final Stage: Expection/Final Boss Part 1: Metal Alpha part 1(for Team Dark, Team Rose, Team Chaotix and Team Babylon) *Final Stage: Expection/Final Boss Part 2 Metal Alpha part 2(for Team Sonic in their Super State and Team Blaze in their Burning State) Category:Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic Team